hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Homes for the Homeless
Homes for the Homeless is an organization which provides housing and employment training for families and homeless people in New York City. It was founded in 1986 through a collaboration with Leonard N. Stern, the Cathedral of St. John the Divine, and the city of New York. Homes for the Homeless has adopted a family-based, child-centered, education-focused approach to its programming that aims to break the cycle of poverty, foster positive identities, and promote future success while allowing kids to grow, experience, and learn as kids do . Deleted in preparation for AfD Homes for the Homeless recognizes that homelessness is not merely a housing problem – it is an education problem and a family problem, and predominantly, it is a poverty problem. Homes for the Homeless aims to alleviate the problems of poverty by providing families with the tools necessary to move families out of the shelters and prepare them to live on their own. These include educational resources, job training resources, health services, and summer camps for children. Homes for the Homeless operates five transitional shelters, called American Family Inns, in the Bronx, Manhattan and Queens. The Family Inns serve over 630 homeless families and over 1,200 homeless children each day. Homes for the Homeless also operates three summer camps for New York City homeless children. Camp Kiwago, Camp Lanowa, and Camp Wakonda are located in New York's Harriman State Park and serve almost 1000 children each summer. Currently, Camp Lanowa and Wakonda are the only camps in operation. Homes for the Homeless runs Milk from the Heart, which provides free milk to thousands of low-income families in New York City every week. The care offered at the American Family Inns includes needs assessment and case management; healthcare services; family counseling and preservation; and housing search assistance. Families are encouraged to look beyond the daily obstacles presented by homelessness and participate in education and training to equip themselves with the skills they need to gain independence. Concurrent education and recreation programs for children aim to help the whole family to overcome the debilitating effects of homelessness. In 1990, Homes for the Homeless founded The Institute for Children, Poverty, and Homelessness a research and development organization. The Institute for Children, Poverty, and Homelessness (ICPH) focuses on research designed to study family homelessness and inform public policy on this complex issue. ICP also works to raise awareness of family homelessness through educational materials. Mission Statement The mission of Homes for the Homeless is to help create lasting solutions for families experiencing homelessness through self-sufficiency planning, goal setting, and achievement . Being that New York City is one of the largest cities in the United States with the highest ranking of homelessness, organizations like this are aiming to better protect the people and make a change. Homes for the Homeless are serving NYC with positive, gradient, attitudes to defy the corruption and help families regain positivism and independence. Getting Involved You need to be the change you want to see. One way to do so is getting involved with Homes for the Homeless. You can get involved by volunteering for projects, events,and partnerships, monetary and in-kind donations, organizing drives to give back to the organization according to the seasonal wishlist's created, and of course becoming a part of a team that aims to increase the diversity of the organization . You can also stay involved with being an advocate for homelessness in 4 different ways . # Educate Yourself: knowledge is crucial to one's self-evaluation. It is so important to understand the in's and out's of a topic before vocalizing your truth. You should always be better prepared than sounding ignorant on a topic. You can start by signing up for newsletters from homeless organizations, reading annual reports on homeless statistics, and sharing knowledge and opinions with others. # Donate to a Charity: donations will surely help with homelessness in America. There are numerous homeless outreach teams that will be more than help with your assistance. Many non-profits like Homes for the Homeless, share the same values in wanting to serve the people. # Volunteer: everyone has free time on their hands that can be used wisely. If you're looking to do your good deed for the day, volunteering to serve your community and people is the best choice. You can volunteer helping out in a series of ways: making food to feed the homeless, donating your lightly used clothing, assisting in churches and charities. Not only will you brighten someone else's day but, you'll warm your heart after helping the less fortunate. This will humble you and make you more appreciative of the better and bigger things in life. # Contact your lawmakers: many individuals decide not to go this route but, this is actually the smartest. You can call, email, or send a later to your elected officials urging them to take action and combat homelessness. They can help you in ways you're not able to utilize your resources with outreach to organizations, programs, and benefits for the homeless. Your options and opportunities to be the change are endless. Start with educating yourself on how and where to donate, volunteering, and then what to say when contacting your lawmakers. Always make sure that your information is accurate and reliable before trying to be the change. Take action and end homelessness. Article as seen at AfD According to an article written by the Council of Economic Advisers in September 2019, homeless almost always involves people facing desperate situations and extreme hardships Homelessness is not a stage people envision they would be stuck in on this journey called life. As of 2018, there were 553,000 homeless people in the united states.Homelessness in the United States - Wikipedia 2019-11-15}} The state of poverty and deprivation is a national issue that is mainly seen in urban areas with a larger population such as Los Angeles, Seattle, Chicago, and New York City. Homelessness occurs in every state and country but, according to the Business Insider, New York City ranks the highest since 2018 . Washington, DC was number one out of 9 states with high homelessness ranking but, homeless population declined between 2017 and 2018 . Links * Homes for the Homeless Official Site * Homes For Homeless Summer Camps * The Institute for Children and Poverty References Category:Poverty-related organizations Category:Housing rights organizations Category:Housing Category:Humanitarian aid Category:Poverty Category:Right to housing Category:Social issues Category:Socioeconomics Category:Street culture Category:Humanitarian aid organizations Category:Poverty activism Category:Social justice organizations Category:Economy-related organizations Rights Organizations Category:Human rights organizations Category:Political advocacy groups Category:Homelessness charities Category:Organizations based in New York City Category:Homelessness Category:Charity facilities operating in the United States